i Know Pronounce You Lily And Miley
by Live.Skate.Die
Summary: Like the movie kind of a few things are changed
1. Chapter 1

"lily …do you hear that" said Nurse Walter

"Ya no sound just quiet" said lily flopping down in one of the waiting room chairs

"Don't say that lily you know that word is bad in the hospital" said Doctor Stewart

"Look miley I've known you since med school and you know I don't believe that crap" said lily smiling and looking at the empty waiting room

"Whatever" said miley

"Someone help me" said a woman coming in the hospital with a man with blood all over his mouth and shirt

"crap" said lily running over to the lady" what wrong"

"he just started coughing up blood I don't know what's wrong" said the woman

"um miley get me a bed" said lily walking the man over to where miley is

"whats wrong with him" said miley

"I don't know" said lily as the man gets on the bed" um what's your husbands' blood type"

"O negative" said the woman

"Nurse get me some blood and tell them they have two new residents in here that need some help" said miley

"no we got it miley ok" said lily feeling the mans abdomen" sir have you eaten anything that could have stabbed you"

"no" said the man with a cloth over his mouth as he caughts up blood

"ok" said miley" nurse get me an x-ray"

"ok" said the nurse grabbing the x-ray machine

"sir your going to be fine" said lily" just give a minute to get the x-rays" nurse stay with him"

A few minutes later with miley looking at the x-ray

"Your not going to believe this" said miley putting the x-rays up

"is that an industrial bar" said lily

"ya like the one's you pierce your ears with" said miley

"miley, lily" said doctor ken

"he has an industrial bar in his stomach so he's just bleeding" said miley

"we got him some blood but…" said lily

"miss Truscott there are no buts in saving a life" said doctor ken putting his glasses on looking at the x-rays" you and miss Stewart will take care of this"

"sir were only residents" said miley

"do it…now" said doctor ken walking out

"well I guess we scrub in" said lily

An hour later in the operation room

"you ok miley" said lily as she cuts an incision

"ya fine" said miley

"cool" said lily" ok I'm going to need you to grab that"

"gotcha" said miley removing the bar with the twizers

"yes" said lily" now lets close up shop"

An hours later

"good job girls" said doctor Ken

"thank you sir" said miley as her and lily walk away

"so I just wonder how that dumb guy got that in his stomach" said lily as they walk toward the locker room

"you never know he could be into the whole whips and chains thing and he swallowed" said miley

"your weird" said lily" so what you doing tonight"

"just spending time with my kids and maybe watch tv" said miley

"Oh ok " said lily" how are they doing"

"Good um Chris is doing the whole baseball thing and brandy is singing or if that's what you want to call it" said miley smiling

"That's good how's Chris doing with baseball" said lily

"ok I lied brandy is playing baseball and she's great at it and Chris is taking dance and singing" said miley

"oh well you know some kids take a while they'll be ok soon" said lily

"miley lily we need you " said another resident

"ok" said lily and miley running to where he said

"whats wrong" said miley

"gotcha ah he just got in a fight he just needs to be cleaned up I thought just since you two are bff and all you wouldn't mind a little small work" said the other resident

"hey we did an operation today" said lily

"oh really I've done four today" said the other resident as he walks away

"I hate him" said lily

"sir what happen to you" said miley looking at his eye at the blood around it

"someone I know beat me up" said the man as miley puts on gloves

"let me clean up your eye" said miley

"so you just got in a fight that's it a few punches thrown" said lily with her arms crossed

"ya just punches" said the man with labored breathing

"you seem to be having trouble breathing" said lily

"ya I don't know I just…" said the man falling back on the bed

"sir…sir" said lily" fuck"

"take his shirt off" said miley

"Nurse we need a monitor in here" said lily taking off his shirt

"What's wrong with him" said nurse Walter

"I don't know he's short of breath and he was only in a fight" said lily" what the hell"

"What " said miley

"he was stabbed he had a bandaged over it" said lily" he cant breath cause he's got air in the way "

"Tension pneumothorax" said miley

"ya" said lily" we can cut an insertion above the stab"

"Lily you cant just do that" said miley

"His heart rate is going through the roof what else are we going to do" said lily

"think first" said miley as lily puts on gloves" lily don't do this lets get doc ken in here"

"I'm doing it" said lily

"Lily cover your face that blood is going to spray" said miley as lily grabs the scalpel and goes to cut. Miley covers lily's eyes and face after she cuts as the blood sprays

"Ooooh" said the man sitting up taking in a breath

"His breathing is good" said the nurse

"oh hell" said the man seeing the cut in his side

"Your welcome" said miley and lily

"I'm out of here" said lily angry at miley

A few hours at mileys house

"Hey mom" said brandy

"how you doing slugger" said miley putting spaghetti noodles in a bowl

"good so did you save any lives today" said brandy

"ya" said miley

"How cool mom" said brandy as the microwave goes off

"Ya I had a guy that came in who swallowed a bar" said miley going to the microwave

"Really" said Chris" mommy I got the part in the play"

"really that's great buddy" said miley hugging him" ok dinner is ready"

"Ya" said brandy

"Mom what is it" said Chris

"just eat it" said miley

"just for you mommy" said brandy

At lily's

"Oh Jake. Yes Jake" said lily faking it

"oh lily your great I love you baby" said jake

"oh don't use that word with me" said lily" your done right"

"I guess ya" said jake

"then get gone" said lily

"really" said jake

"look it's not me it's you" said lily

"oh ok sorry" said jake picking his clothes up and leaving

"dummy" said lily as she gets a page from the hospital" I'm on my way" getting dressed

Back at miley's house

"chris get your easy bake oven off the floor please" said miley

"But mom I made brownies" said Chris

"Stop using my easy bake Chris" said brandy

"Shut up I like to bake" said Chris

"Cause your weird" said brandy standing in front of Chris

"You're just jealous because I can do a split" said Chris doing a split

"ohh shouldn't that hurt him mommy" said brandy

"Chris don't do that ok, your only 7 you shouldn't be doing that" said miley" now watch the game like your sister"

"fine" said Chris

"oh bills" said miley opening her insurance and grabbing the phone to call them

"hello please state your name" said the recording

"miley stewart" said miley

"did you say smiley purest" said the recording

"nooo" said miley

"did you say nooo" said the recording

"wooo this is dumb" said miley getting angry

"did you say wooo this is dumb" said the recording

"no…" said miley

"mommy try my brownies" said Chris doing a split again

"would you stop with the splits, watch what ever game your sister is watching" said miley

With lily at the hospital

"hey did you hear about the guy you and miley saved" said nurse Walter

"what" said lily

"HIV positive" said nurse Walter" you had to get some of the blood on you cause you never wear a mask like you should"

"miley covered me before it the blood came out" said lily thinking back

"she saved your life little lady"said nurse walter patting lily on the shoulder

"your right" said lily

"I know" said nurse walter

The next day miley goes to her insurance office

"I was on the phone with this robot and it called me smiley from krooklen" said miley" I just want to change my children to benifieary"

"ok you would just have to make a request" said a weird guy with big glasses

"Great lets do that" said miley smiling

"um but that might take a while" said the man

"Look I don't have a while my job I'm around sick people all the time anything could happen" said miley

"Oh that would suck I guess" said the man

"Was that suppose to be funny" said miley

"you can only change this for births deaths and marriages" said the man" and my records show we called you when you husband died and we gave you a year and no answer"

"Oh I'm sorry I was to busy greaving over the death of my husband" said miley

"Well there is one thing you can do" said the man

"what" said miley coming closer

"you could get married again, to a sexy man like me" said the man

"um" said miley

"you know lets go crazy" said the man

"I have to go" said miley getting out of the chair and leaving

At the hospital

"miley" said lily

"yes" said miley

"I'm sorry for getting pissed off at you" said lily

"no problem were grown up now" said miley

"were only 25 ok not old but, miley you saved my life" said lily

"how" said miley laughting at what lily said

"the guy with the stab, if you didn't cover my face I could have been infected" said lily

"with what" said miley

"he's HIV positive miley" said lily

"oh my god" said miley

"look you're my best friend and everything, now I owe you I'll do anything" said lily" what ever you want when ever you want it ok"

"thank you" said miley hugging lily

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later at the hospital

"What are going on you look stresses" said lily as they stitch someone up

"The insurance my children are not my beneficiary and as I learned yesterday anything could happen to anybody" said miley

"it will work out I know the government the way it works is fucked up but it'll work out" said lily" and we are done, the nurse will be in here in a few minutes to release you ok"

"I just don't understand ever since Oliver died it's been hard" said miley as they walk out

"I know but it'll be ok I promise" said lily"oh that's my time to go"

"see ya later" said miley going in the break room" what am I going to do"

Later that night

Miley looks around at the pictures of her family in her house and starts crying. She looking down and sees a paper that says gay rights for gay Americans

"I got it" said miley grabbing her keys

At lilys house

"Who is it" said lily coming to the door

"It's miley" said miley

"Is everything ok did Chris try to do another split" said lily

"um yes but that's not it, I'm gonna ask you something and it might seem crazy" said miley" I saved your life and you said you would owe me right"

"Ya" said lily" you saved my life then got me out of bed at 2 in the morning"

"I'll make you the beneficiary for my insurance so if something happens to me you can take care of Chris and brandy" said miley

"ya that's a great idea how do we do it" said lily wiping her eyes

"Domestic partnership" said miley

"Domestic partnership you mean like lesbians" said lily looking away

"no, not us just on paper" said miley smiling

"So paper lesbians" said lily confused

"No" said miley

"Let me think about it" said lily going over to her bar and drinking vodka" I'm going to have to pass"

"What you cant who else is going to marry me" said miley

"you're a milf any one will" said lily" I can find you a guy how do you want him"

"I can't trust anybody else" said miley

"Look at us we don't look like lesbians" said lily looking miley up and down

"Ok but" said miley

"What" said lily

"Think about my kids" said miley giving her a pout

"Ok but I don't want anyone to find out about this" said lily

"Fine" said miley

"Ok" said lily

"Partners" said miley

"Partners" said lily shaking mileys hand" you should have let me die bitch"

"Whatever" said miley

At the court house the next morning

"Just sign here" said the man

"Ok" said lily signing the paper

"You ladies are partners now" said the man

"Um good job" said lily high fiving miley

"Ya" said miley

A week later at miley house

"Pass the ball to me brandy" said Chris

"You can't play" said brandy

"You two we all have to play together" said miley

"Um hi I'm William from the court I'm here to check on your domestic partnership you just had" said the man

"What' said miley as Chris hit her with the ball

"Oh" said William

"I'm ok" said miley

"Um is your partner home um Lillian Truscott" said William

"Um she had to work at the hospital today" said miley '" how did you know "

"Um well it's apart of my job to know, what are you keeping it a secret" said William

"Oh no just telling everybody" said miley talking loud

"Telling everybody what" said her mail man

"Shit up Ron" said miley in an angry voice" come inside"

"Ok, so what does lily do" said William

"She's a doctor" said miley hearing a knock on the door

"Ok" said William

"Hey miley" said lily "Jake came over again begging for more I told him…"

"Oh honey you left your key again" said miley grabbing lilys hand

"What" said lily

" William is here to check up on our partnership to make sure were not trying to scam the government out of money" said miley smiling wide

"oh hi" said lily shaking his hand" people do that it just makes me so mad and gay at the same time"

"So now that you have taken your relationship to the next level how's it going" said William

"oh it's great we have great sex all the time now, like crazy like you don't even know this one over here freak" said lily pointing at miley

"Ok um I wont take up anymore of your time" said William writing things dwn on his clip board

"ok see ya we'll be here having sex with each other" said lily waving bye to William as he gets in his car" funny"

"How dare you" said miley slapping lily

"What" said lily

"we don't have sex" said miley

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that since you're my wife and all" said lily laughing

"not happening" said miley" we need to talk to a lawyer

At the lawyers office

"Miley are you sure about this I mean" said lily

"Well if you don't want them to get suspicious you go to Canada and get married" said the lawyer

"Do we have to" said miley

"Just to keep them off your ass" said the lawyer

"I don't know this guy isn't even a real lawyer he's just the hospital lawyer" said lily

"I want my kids to be ok" said miley

"fine then we do it" said lily" for you" lily holding mileys hand

"Thanks" said miley

"Let's go to Canada ah" said lily

TBC


End file.
